


Холодный лед и горячий кофе

by akino_ame



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не особенно скучно и не особо холодно, вот только Макото ему не верит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодный лед и горячий кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-16 для команды Free!, бета - Леси. <3  
> Гретчен, за ее славный ключик

— Пойдем, Соске.

Макото протягивал ладонь, и Соске вдруг ощутил себя донельзя глупо. Не стоило брать коньки вместе со всеми, даже идти в парк не стоило. Но Рин так расписывал прошлый поход на каток, что Соске решил — сходит посмотреть. Вроде как целой командой собрались, да и в общежитии делать было нечего.

А теперь Соске держал свою пару коньков, взятую напрокат, и не знал, как отвертеться от назойливого Макото. Тот почему-то считал, что Соске неимоверно скучно наблюдать за другими и нужно срочно вытащить его на лед.

— Нет, спасибо, я лучше тут постою.

— Не упрямься, пожалуйста.

Соске нахмурился.

— Не хочу я кататься.

— А зачем тогда взял коньки? — Взгляд Макото стал понимающим, словно он насквозь видел Соске. 

Мимо промчался Момотаро с воплем: «Семпа-а-а-ай, давай к нам!». Рин о чем-то жарко спорил с Реем, их крики доносились с противоположной стороны катка. Ай с жалобным выражением лица пытался оторваться от Нагисы. А тот умудрялся проехать и задом наперед, и прыгать, и даже закрутился волчком, как в настоящем конкурсе фигурного катания. Харука выписывал круги с такой постной рожей, будто не на каток пришел, а на сдачу нормативов.

В общем, как и обещал Рин, было весело. До тех пор, пока к Соске не пристал Макото.

— Если ты не умеешь, я помогу, — сказал он, снова протягивая руку, и Соске сдался. Натянул коньки и ступил на лед. Ноги тут же разъехались, и Соске отчаянно замахал руками.

Макото придержал его за локоть и сказал уверенно:

— Нет, ставь ноги ближе и немного наклонись вперед. Это легко. Давай вместе.

И Соске позволил потянуть себя за руку, отчаянно балансируя на слишком узких лезвиях коньков…

Через пару часов все как-то незаметно разбрелись по парку. Рин и Харука испарились вместе с вещами, Рей и Нагиса вместе пошли домой, а Момотаро утянул Айя в тир.

— Ты не замерз? — спросил Макото, когда они вернули коньки и теперь брели к выходу из парка.

Соске сжал занемевшие пальцы в кулак и пожал плечами: 

— Не особо.

— Может, зайдем сюда, — Макото кивнул на неброскую вывеску. Кофейня обещала свежую выпечку и горячие напитки. — Я, вот, очень. 

Он схватил Соске за запястье ледяными пальцами.

— Давай. Только я тебя угощаю, идет? — Макото изумленно приподнял брови, а Соске торопливо пояснил: — Ты учил меня кататься, я угощу тебя чаем, и мы в расчете.

Улыбка Макото вновь показалась слишком понимающей и мягкой. А потом он сказал:

— Идет. Только я люблю кофе. 

Он потянул Соске за собой, и только тогда тот осознал, что все это время Макото держал его за руку. И пальцы его уже не казались ледяными, наоборот — теплыми, ласковыми, а прикосновение — привычным. 

И Соске шагнул за ним следом к кофейне. Пить горячий кофе.


End file.
